


| Week07 'Nightmare' |

by Namgangs



Series: My Hero weekly TH prompts [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, POV Loki (Marvel), Post-Canon, Post-Thor (2011), Thai Language, Thai fic, Torture, more than hug, thanos - Freeform
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: Loki-centric, a little bit of #ThorkiSetting: Post-thor1, กิอยู่กับมันม่วงWarning: Angst'ทั้งที่ธอร์เคยสัญญาจะตามหาและปกป้องเขา เคยบอกเขาว่าถ้าอยู่ในอันตราย เพียงเจ้าตะโกน พี่จะมาหาเจ้า --คำมุสาทั้งสิ้น'- https://twitter.com/88infinite88/status/946612362789842944





	| Week07 'Nightmare' |

 

 

ฝันร้ายที่สุดคือฝันดีที่ต้องตื่นขึ้นมาและพบว่าตัวเองยังอยู่ในนรกของธานอส

'น้องข้า ข้ามาช่วยเจ้าแล้ว'

_นั่นไม่จริง_

'โลกิ ข้ามาช่วยเจ้าแล้ว ลูกข้า'

__

_นั่นก็ด้วย_

'แม่จะปกป้องเจ้าเอง โลกิ'

_แม้แต่นี่ก็ไม่จริง_

ตัวละครเปลี่ยน คำพูดเปลี่ยน แต่อย่างหนึ่งที่ไม่เปลี่ยนคือมันก็แค่ความหวังเพ้อพก หัวใจที่อ่อนแอปวกเปียกน่ารังเกียจของเขายังหวังลมๆแล้งๆ

หากเป็นธอร์ ทุกคนคงแห่ขบวนมาช่วยแล้ว โลกิรู้ดี --เพราะเป็นเขา ลูกนอกไส้ ปีศาจยักษ์น้ำแข็งถึงไม่มีใครมา ไม่ว่าเขาจะตะโกน กรีดร้องจนสุดเสียงแค่ไหน เคยเรียกทั้งโอดิน หวังว่าพ่อจะโผล่มาและพาเขาไปจากที่นี่ พร้อมที่จะขอโทษ พร้อมที่จะยอมเป็นเจ้าชายองค์รองที่ไม่สิทธิเหนือลูกแท้ๆอย่างธอร์ อย่าว่าแต่แค่เช่นนั้น โลกิยอมทุกอย่าง อะไรก็ได้ที่ไม่ใช่นรกนี่ เขายอมแม้กระทั่งคุกเข่าให้ธอร์ ก้มกราบธอร์ เลียเท้าธอร์ ไม่ต้องเป็นก็ได้เจ้าชายแห่งแอสการ์ด โอดินอยากส่งเขาไปอยู่โยธัมไฮม์ที่พังพินาศก็ช่างประไร จับเขาขังลืม เนรเทศ อะไรก็ได้ทั้งนั้น

ขอแค่.. พาเขาไปจากที่นี่

**_แต่ก็ไม่มีใครมา_ **

"ไม่มีใครมาช่วยเจ้า" เพื่อนร่วมนรกเอ่ย "ไหนที่เจ้าเคยเชิดหน้าบอกว่าพวกเขาจะมาแน่?"

เขาคิดผิดเอง และไม่อยากฟังหนอนแมลงที่กำลังจะเน่าตายไปพร้อมกันตอกย้ำ เขามันไร้เดียงสาถึงคิดว่าพี่กับพ่อยังรักตนอยู่ เคยคิดว่าจะมีประกาศิตสั่งให้ไฮม์ดัลตามหาเขา แต่ก็เห็นอยู่ว่าเขาไม่มีค่าอะไรสำหรับโอดิน สำหรับธอร์ด้วย บางทีอาจแม้แต่ฟริกกา

เป็นแค่เพียงเครื่องมือ เชลย ที่หมดคุณค่า ไร้ประโยชน์ ไม่จำเป็นอีก

เขาไม่ได้ทำอะไรผิดด้วยซ้ำ เขาสังหารปีศาจในนิทาน ล้างเผ่าพันธุ์ตัวเองอสูรร้ายที่พร้อมจะเข่นฆ่าชาวแอสการ์ดให้หมดสิ้น แต่สิ่งที่ได้รับคือนี่ ถูกทอดทิ้งให้อยู่ในนรก ทรมานชั่วกัปชั่วกัลป์

"เจ้าจะรับข้อเสนอของธานอส" มันเอ่ยอย่างสู่รู้ "เจ้าจะได้ไปจากนรกนี่"

เทสเซอแรค

ธานอสทำให้เขาเห็นว่ามันมีพลังมากกว่าที่เคยคิดเยี่ยงใด อาวุธขนาดนั้นเคยอยู่ในกำมือตัวเอง แต่เขากลับ --กลับใช้ไม่เป็น บางทีนั่นอาจเป็นเรื่องที่ทำให้โอดินคิดว่าเขายังดีไม่พอ บางทีอาจเพราะเขาไม่เคยดีพอ และไม่มีวันดีพอ เหตุผลก็ง่ายๆ เพราะเขาไม่ใช่ธอร์

มันไม่สำคัญ

โลกิทนไม่ไหวอีกต่อไป เขาร่ำไห้จนเป็นสายเลือด ช้ำเหมือนคนตาบอด มองไม่เห็นสิ่งอื่นใดนอกจากความมืดมิด ลำคอเขาร้อนฉ่า กรีดร้องจนเส้นเสียงเหมือนจะขาดวิ่น แม้แต่เสียงสะอื้นก็ไม่เหลือ ยิ่งกว่าเป็นใบ้ถูกตัดลิ้นให้มันจบๆไปซะ

เขาเคยเป็นเจ้าชายแห่งแอสการ์ด เคยมีพ่อ เคยมีพี่ เคยมีแม่ ส่วนตอนนี้เป็นได้แค่ยักษ์น้ำแข็งที่ถูกทิ้งให้ตาย

ไม่เหลือครอบครัว ไม่เหลือบ้าน ไม่มีที่ให้กลับอีกต่อไป และถ้าไม่เหลืออะไร โลกิก็ไม่แคร์อีกแล้ว จะไม่รอให้ใครมาช่วยอีก ในเมื่อไม่มีใครรักเขา ก็ได้ อยากได้เลือด อยากได้สงคราม เขาก็จะประเคนให้ธานอสเพื่อแลกกับการไปจากนรกนี้

_ยอมขายวิญญาณให้กับอสูรกาย_

ถ้าความตายของธอร์ทำให้นรกนี้จบได้เขาก็พร้อมทำ ไม่ใช่เพราะไม่รักพี่อีกต่อไป แต่เพราะธอร์ต่างหากที่ไม่รักเขาแล้ว ไม่เหลือความห่วงหาให้กันก่อน ทิ้งให้เขาอยู่ในนรกเพียงลำพัง ขณะที่ตัวเองคงกำลังสำราญอยู่ในวัง เป็นกษัตริย์ ได้ทุกอย่างที่พี่ไม่คู่ควรจะได้ ทั้งที่เขาคู่ควรกว่า ทั้งที่เขาเพียบพร้อมกว่า

ทั้งที่ธอร์เคยสัญญาจะตามหาและปกป้องเขา เคยบอกเขาว่าถ้าอยู่ในอันตราย เพียงเจ้าตะโกน พี่จะมาหาเจ้า --คำมุสาทั้งสิ้น

ไม่เหลือน้ำตาให้ร่ำไห้ออกจากนัยน์ตาสีมรกต เหลือเพียงก้อนตะกอนที่ยังอยากมีชีวิตอยู่ ความน้อยใจที่บ่มเป็นความแค้น

_ธานอสชนะ_

โลกิพอกันทีกับฝันร้าย ครั้งนี้เขาอยากฝันดีและตื่นขึ้นมา มันก็ยังคงเป็นฝันดี

 


End file.
